Moving In
by lilieswho
Summary: In commemoration (?) of their death, this is a happy prompt, since there are too many sad ones. James ask Lily to move in with him.


That flat was horrible. Well, not horrible, it was livable and it had… potential, but it was the worst one he'd ever seen. But he wasn't gonna tell his girlfriend that.

Because he was rich and always lived in a big beautiful house, this flat wasn't at all what he was expecting. He knew that Lily found it beautiful and stylish, but for him that was something weird.

Not that he didn't like it. It was comfortable and Lily was happy living there, but it was an old building, little people lived there and he was sure that, as much as her place was clean, the rest of the building was just falling to pieces.

"Hey, you got here!" He heard Lily's voice and looked up, seeing her on her window holding a hot mug. She was smiling at him enthusiastically.

"What are you doing downstairs? Come on up. Do you remember where I live?"

"Yeah, third floor. Your door will be open since you don't have a door."

"Shut up, you moron. Come on up!"

And he did. He entered and walked up the stairs until he got into her doorless apartment. She was waiting, dressed up in his clothes that he left the last time he spent the night. James smiled and kissed her forehead.

"So, Mister Potter, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I don't know Miss Evans… I was gonna see my girlfriend, but I ran into you and...You're so much sexier than her."

The redhead step closer to him and put her hands around his waist.

"I have a boyfriend, though." He looked at her offended. "And he's really jealous and possessive of me."

"Well, I'm really discrete." He was just inches to kiss her mouth. "Do you know what I have for you?"

"_No_. But I have a stomach and it's about to vomit." They heard a voice coming from the kitchen. Both stepped up and saw Marlene and Sirius eating breakfast half-naked and smiling at them.

James knew that since Marlene was Lily's roommate, Sirius was always there. His friend loved the place because, in his words, 'Marlene's rock decoration gives the old flat style.'

Sirius lived here more than with James in his parents house, so it wasn't just Lily and Marlene's place, it was Lily, Marlene and Sirius' place. His clothes were here, his guitar and his motorcycle were downstairs. It was like James lived by himself. And that gave him a brilliant idea.

"Well, you know where the bathroom is, so..." James said, sitting right next to Marlene and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Where the hell were you two last night? I thought that we were going to go out, Pads." He asked.

"They were here. Having sex, breaking the bed and the bathroom sink," Lily said, picking up her mug and drinking her tea. "Now Marlene have no place to sleep and neither of us have somewhere to brush our teeth."

"We said we're sorry."

"And I don't believe in any of that." She said smiling. James thought that it was the best time to bring his idea up.

"Why doesn't Sirius move in?" He asked, gaining the other three's attention. "He already lives here, so why not make it official?"

There was a silence. Marlene and Sirius were looking at each other, considering the suggestion and Lily was looking at her tea seriously. He knew she hated when decisions were made without her say on it. It was her Scottish blood and natural personality, he expected nothing less.

"That's a good idea." Sirius was the first one to say something. "What do you think, love?"

"I'd love that," Marlene said, looking at Lily. "But... I don't know, Lily lives here too and..."

"And," James said looking at Lily. "If she likes, she could move in with me. We could get a place to ourselves and... You know, have a bed and a sink. Maybe a door."

"Sounds sexy, Lily," Sirius said. "_A door and a sink_? I mean, few have both."

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius and looked at James. He was waiting for her answer.

"I'd love to," she said smiling.

_A few weeks later…_

The house was perfect. More than perfect, it was their dream house. It was big, white, with a beautiful yard and in a great neighborhood. But James knew for sure that Lily would have a difficult time accepting moving in there.

He found that house while he was visiting an old family friend, Bathilda Bagshot, and saw the house for sale. It wasn't very expensive and he would buy it right on the spot, but he knew Lily, and that they needed to make this important decision together.

That's why he sent her an owl asking her to meet him in Godric's Hollow that same afternoon.

So, a half hour later, she was there, all bright and shine, all covered up because of the cold. She smiled at James, who was leaning against the house's wall.

"Hello sunshine." She greeted him giving a peck. "So, what am I doing here?"

"I found a house." He said pointing at it. Lily looked with admiration at the big house in front of her. She liked it very much, it looked like her parents house when she was growing up, but just a little bit bigger.

"What do you think?"

"Well... First of all, I thought we were gonna get a flat, not a house," she said, looking at him. "I love the house... Just..."

"Just...what?"

"Don't you think it's gonna be expensive? I mean... It's huge and our jobs as aurors doesn't pay much. Besides" she continued. "It's not only the house, it's what goes inside. I only have a bed, but what about the other stuff?"

"We'll figure things out. I have some saved money and we need to just take things slow." James put his arms around Lily's waist. "So... What do you think? Should we buy it or buy it?"

Lily smiled at him.

"It's ours."

"You know I love you guys, but when you asked us to see the house, I thought we're gonna to see it not help you move in," Marlene said, bringing one more box of Lily's clothes to the living room.

"Would you come if I told you the real reason?" Lily asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course not."

"Exactly. Now, stop complaining and go find Sirius. He said he was gonna get something and never came back." Marlene smiled and apparated, leaving James and Lily alone in the room.

James looked at his girlfriend with a smirk on his face.

"You do realize they're not coming back, right?"

"Why do you think I asked Sirius to find something in my old flat and Marlene to look for him? " She said smiling and putting some pictures above the fireplace. James walked towards her and hugged her from behind, resting his chin in her shoulder.

They stood still for a moment in silence, just enjoying that moment.

There were a war going on. Many people died everyday because one man believes that they weren't good enough for the world. That there were better people, people who were worth it. In his thoughts, Lily was not worth it. She was one of the people who deserved to die and he'd make sure that'd happen.

And she, James, and millions of people, were terrified.

But right now, in that house, in that moment, there were a little flame. A little flame fueled with hope and happiness. A moment where everything was okay, because they were together.

And that was enough for them in that moment.

"Welcome to our new house, Miss Evans."

"Welcome, Mister Potter."


End file.
